


Last Man Standing

by aiwritingfic



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I remain irrepressibly pleased that this little 48-word poem <a href="http://uchikomi.livejournal.com/5877.html">gave my opponent a run for her money</a>. A 1-vote loss? I'm surprisingly all right with it. ♥</p></blockquote>





	Last Man Standing

Alone at last  
His rival has fallen  
The other galaxy torn   
Sundered, rent  
Black fragments drowning in his white.

He stares at his hand  
Unfamiliar--familiar  
Long-missed  
Holding a folding fan.

(This should have been yours.)

He smiles across the board  
His heart clenching in opposition

They bow.

**Author's Note:**

> I remain irrepressibly pleased that this little 48-word poem [gave my opponent a run for her money](http://uchikomi.livejournal.com/5877.html). A 1-vote loss? I'm surprisingly all right with it. ♥


End file.
